Shuggizoom University
by WolfGirl1191991
Summary: After graduation from High School, Nova gets accepted at Shugizoom University but school isn't the only thing she's learning, it's time to live life off her own from now on and it isn't easy. NovaxSprx OttoxOC


**OOC In my story, the hyperforce aren't monkeys, they're humans. I do not own the hyperforce in anyway but Ame, Calvin, Thompson, and a few others, who I haven't given names yet, are of mine own creation. **

Prologue

Her gloved fingers pulled on the edges of her coat as she hugged herself walking in towards the wind. The sidewalk was covered in slush and falling snow caught into her long yellow blonde hair. She took a turn into an apartment building and ran up the three flights of stairs and down a hall until she stopped at a brown door labeled _322_ with golden numbers. "I hate the cold." She grumbled angrily as she took out her key and opened the door. "Absolutely hate it!" She took off her hat and coat and hung them up on a coat rack sitting by the door. "You seem to be in the best of moods, Nova." Nova looked up as she slipped off her boots to see a man sitting on the couch in front of the TV. He was thin with graying brown hair and pale skin. She smiled cheekily. "Sorry dad. Just, the snow and the wind and the cold!" The man smiled back and held up a white envelope between his fingers. "Maybe something to boost your spirits then?" Nova's pink eyes brightened as she ran towards him and almost ripped the envelope out off his hands. He watched as her eyes scanned it, the writing was typed, very formally, and an insignia was placed in the upper left corner. She slid the paper out from it and dropped the envelope to the floor. The paper was also white, typed, formal, and had an insignia at the top. Nova began to read out loud:

_Dear Nova,_

_We here at Shuggazoom University are proud to accept you into our school…_

And that was all Nova needed to read before she punched her fist up, the hand not holding the letter and pulled it down to her side, squeezing her eyes shut. "Oh yea! Yes! Did you hear that dad? I'm in!" She yelled and her dad nodded with a wide smiled. "Yes, but don't think this means you can slack off now just because they've accepted you." Her warned and Nova rolled her eyes. "Way to ruin the mood, but yea I know. I plan to finish high school with all honors!"

Chapter One

Four months later senior students sat in chairs as a girl with mid length brown hair stood at the podium finishing her speech. "And now I'm happy to announce, we did it class of 2009!" All of the seniors stood and cheered as they threw their caps into the air.

"I can't believe it's finally over!" Ame, the girl who had been standing at the podium said as she ran up to Nova after the ceremony. "Yea, and now college begins, a whole new torture." Ame smirked. She said. "We're leaving in like three days." Nova rolled her eyes. "I don't know how you talked me into that. I mean school doesn't start till September and so we shouldn't have to actually move into the apartment until August…." She drifted off. "Not only do I want to get out of the place, but I also want to get used to living there, and living with you, before school starts. It's not good to have too much stress going on." Nova glared at her. "You're not taking those law classes are you?" Ame gave a weak smile. "Sort of." "Great."

The weekend pasted quickly and Ame and Nova stood at the airport as their plane began to board. Nova's dad and Ame's parents had come to see them off. "So you have everything you need." Ame's mom asked. "For the hundredth time, yes mom." "And you'll call once you get there?" "Yes mom." "And you-" "Let the girl be." Interrupted her father. "She's going to be fine. She did, after all, just graduate at the top of her class, and is now going on to being a lawyer. Right Ame?" He smiled at her proudly and Ame forced a smile at him. "Right." Nova waited for Ame to finish hugging and saying goodbye, after she did the same with her dad, they boarded the plane. And after a three-hour flight and a fifteen-minute taxi ride, they were finally standing in front of an apartment building. "You know, we're should really get jobs before the school year starts. " Ame mentioned as they walked up the stairs to apartment number 714. Nova looked at her. "I hadn't thought about that." Ame entered the apartment and placed down her bags. "Well how else are we going to pay for rent?" Nova shrugged. "Let's worry about that later, after we've had a chance to look around and settle in, I mean, we've got the rent paid for three weeks already right?" Ame smiled and nodded back as they went to explore their new apartment. After passing what would be the living room and the kitchen they went down the hall to find three bedrooms. Two of which shared a connecting bathroom and the other, a larger bedroom then the other two, had a bathroom in the hall. "Well, it's only fair our rooms are the same size. Maybe we could make the larger room into something else?" Ame suggested. Nova nodded. "Okay but we can figure that our later."

After about a week of unpacking and being forced to eat take out every night, Ame and Nova sought out one morning on a mission to find jobs. "You have your list?" Ame asked. "List?" Nova shrugged sheepishly. "I was just going to wing it." Ame shook her head. "Well then, lets go."

Nova and Ame looking into a few jobs, include waitress, bookstore employee and cashier. "Next of my_ list _is coffee shop girl, you interested?"


End file.
